


Progress

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Canon fill-in [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Fill-in, Emotions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: A continuation of the final scene of 10x03
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Canon fill-in [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/854672
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	Progress

"So how're you callin me right now?" Lip sniffed, finally breaking their tearful silence. Ian kept his eyes firmly planted on his nephew, mesmerized by.... well, he wasn't sure what. Just this morning he'd suggested to Mickey that they talk about marriage and kids and whatnot and only hours later he was seeing this squishy, teensy being. Tears instantly heated his eyes and he wasn't completely unconvinced that it wasn't related to that conversation he'd had with Mickey (or, tried to have).

"Mickey," Ian answered proudly and gratefully. Lip's brows furrowed and his mouth dropped in confusion.

"Milkovich?" Ian swiped at his nose and nodded. "I uh... Wow, I kinda figured you guys'd've killed each other by now," Lip confessed. Ian rolled his eyes but decided not to confess to how close to the mark he was. He planned on bringing Mickey home with him once Mickey was free and he didn't exactly need anyone knowing how much bickering they'd been doing lately to convince them that it wasn't a good idea.

"Well, he paid a guard off to give me five minutes to talk to you, so..." Lip held one hand up in surrender, the other firmly clasped around his son's teeny chest.

"God... He's so small!" Ian gasped before he could stop himself, more tears brimming at the edges of his eyes. Lip grinned proudly and pecked at the crown of his son's head. "And... he's beautiful, Lip," Ian sighed. Lip returned his attention to Ian on the screen, hugged Freddy closer and thanked him under his breath.

"Wrap it up, Gallagher," the guard called and Ian nodded in acknowledgement.

"I gotta go... Um, just... I guess I should tell you I might be gettin out soon. Got a parole hearing on the 10th, so..." Lip's bright demeanor lightened even more.

"Yeah?" He asked excitedly. Ian nodded, though his heart squeezed at the thought. He _was_ excited... but considering all of the shit he and Mickey _just_ went through about the ordeal it also made Ian nervous.

"Yeah, so... I'll let one of you know how it goes... if I need a ride home and whatever."

"I'll be there! Just let me know!" Lip insisted. Ian nodded and gave him one last smile.

"I'll call you after the hearing for sure. _Good to meet you, Freddy!"_ The baby's tongue bubbled out from his plump lips and he otherwise remained unaffected by Ian's presence on the screen. Ian laughed and, seeing the guard enter the cell, he hung up with a quick "bye." He handed the phone back to the guard and settled back into his mattress, waiting in silence until the coast was clear. As soon as he felt it was safe, he dropped over the edge of the bed and swooped into Mickey's bunk. The smaller man was already pressed against the wall facing him, as though he knew Ian would climb down. Ian settled in, using his bicep as a cushion so as not to steal Mickey's pillow. His stomach fluttered at the sensation of something playing with his right hand, recognizing within four seconds that it was Mickey's fingers. Ian brushed his fingertips along the inside of Mickey's palm in return and grinned shyly at his partner.

"Thank you," Ian breathed. Mickey's eyes still held all of the warmth from the moment he handed Ian the phone and then some. As though hearing Ian's conversation with Lip made him even happier. "I--I can't even really explain... He's beautiful, Mickey. He's fuckin beautiful and--" He cut himself off. He was about to start babbling, and when he started babbling he said stupid shit in a way that was nowhere near how he meant it.

"And you're excited to meet him for real?" Mickey guessed. Ian sank even deeper into the bunk in answer. "I--" Mickey shifted uncomfortably as he visibly fought for words. Ian waited patiently, tracing the straight line of Mickey's nose and absorbing the intense blue of his eyes with his own eyes. After a long silence, Ian wrapped his fingers around Mickey's and squeezed in encouragement. Mickey took a deep breath and continued, "I want you to meet him and enjoy bein free. Don't..." he swallowed. "Don't waste any chances, any opportunities." Ian's first thought was that he was talking about jobs or goin to fun events or some shit... But his eyes were so dark that he realized very quickly that this was not what Mickey was talking about.

"I... I thought you were good with me leaving?" Ian murmured and straight as he could manage. He didn't want anything in his tone to hinder Mickey's words.

"Well, I wouldn't say _that,_ " Mickey confessed under his breath, eyes shifting away awkwardly. Ian's eyes followed Mickey's to keep a solid read on Mickey's meaning. Mickey could say one thing and mean something completely different, and Ian learned to always look him in the eye; that's where all of Mickey's truth resided, it was how Ian could almost always know what Mickey was thinking and how they were able to communicate without words.

"Then what would you say?" Ian prompted gently. Mickey sighed and closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. When he finally revealed his eyes to Ian there was still warmth and love, but also fear.

"I don't wanna be with anyone else in here. An' I don't want you with anyone else out there. But --"

"But you don't know how much time you've got before bein up for parole... And... you don't trust me?" Ian guessed breathlessly. Mickey's face confirmed it. There wasn't any apology, no shyness or doubt in his gaze. Ian'd hit the nail on the head. He bit his lip, feeling for probably the third time that day the sting of guilt and self-resentment. "Whatever you need--that's what we'll do. But, Mick you've gotta know that I plan to visit. And write and I'll do everything I can to answer every time you call. This time is different."

Mickey all at once looked confident and unsure. He _wanted_ to trust him, and Ian practically glowed with that knowledge. He reached out and ran a hand down Mickey's arm, a soft and warm caress. Mickey smiled ever so slightly. It was in the smallest and simplest of touches that meant the most to them. Mickey inched forward, eyes looking shyly up into Ian's. Ian inched closer too, followed by Mickey inching closer, and Ian inching even closer until they were pressed securely, warmly together. Ian buried his nose into _that spot_ on Mickey's neck and inhaled deeply before leaving a tender kiss against the soft skin. Mickey hummed and Ian could practically feel his smile against his chest. Ian caressed Mickey's cheek just as Mickey always did to him and kissed his partner, pouring into it all of his appreciation and love.

When they parted, Mickey practically glowed, and Ian's heart soared knowing that it was his kiss that did that to him. Mickey looked away shyly once again and Ian waited patiently for Mickey to say what was on his mind.

"If you change your mind... About the 'arrangement' if you wanna call it that--"

"Waiting. I'm waiting for you," Ian corrected. Mickey's brows creased, a look that held sincerity and anxiety, and he nodded.

"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know. I--" He closed his mouth and swallowed hard. "I can handle just about anything you throw at me, I just need to know. I can't be left in the dark and keep gettin..." He huffed and Ian knew he was left to draw his own conclusion. Ian wanted to fight him, insist that he was waiting, that he was serious about it this time. But that wasn't going to reassure Mickey in that moment, he realized. He kissed the top of Mickey's head to force his attention back to him.

"I swear I'll let you know what's going on with me. Anything you need or want to know." He said it like a vow because that was sort of what it was. A covenant with himself and his partner that they would continue working on their communication, that there would be no secrets, no lies, no wondering ifs or whatifs. Everything was to be on the table and they were going to deal with their issues head-on. This just happened to be the first one with a clear source to combat. Mickey nodded and as Ian was leaning in for another kiss, Mickey threw his leg over Ian's waist and shoved them over so Ian was laying on his back and Mickey straddled his hips. Ian's brows shot up in surprise and allure.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything I missed let me know, I really want to provide something that is true to our vision of what happened after this scene so long as it's true to the boys.
> 
> Kudos and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
